


Might I Keep You, Alexander?

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Fluff, Pre-Slash, appearance of chairman meow, awkward!alec, flirty!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay for just one more drink? And then decide."</p><p>Alec's heart was in his throat, as he took the glass. One drink. That was all. </p><p>That didn't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musings of an Angel - Magnus POV

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books yet so this is based off the show and other facts I've learned from fanfics of other authors. This is also my first malec fic, I was basically just trying to get into each character's head so if they're ooc or the things they say about themselves are incorrect, I'm sorry I only know so much about them.

Truthfully, the thing about needing Alexander’s energy started as a lie. To that end he kept Clary with him, in case he _did_ need energy and Alec didn’t come. Magnus was ancient and powerful, but it had been centuries since he’d had to deal with such excitement and drama as Clary Fray brought to his door. Maybe he’d grown too arrogant in his age, but running out of energy came as a shock to him. He may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he had his limits, and even he forgot that sometimes. He was burning himself out for the werewolf, and it wasn’t enough. He could hear Clary stumbling around with the potion, but it wouldn’t make it time, Magnus’ strength was failing.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Alec caught him before he fell, but it was. The energy he was pouring out made him ice cold, and Alec’s hand on his back was so _warm_ , assuring him in its presence. He used it as an anchor to pull himself back into reality. He had a job to do, he wouldn’t fail Clary. He needed energy. He need strength.

“Help me,” he managed to rasp, holding out his hand towards Alec. “I need your strength.”

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before Alec took his hand. “Take what you need.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that. He stared into the Shadowhunter’s sparkling blue eyes as he felt his energy wash over him, warm and comforting. It wasn’t necessary to stare into Alec’s eyes, but Magnus couldn’t look away – could barely even blink. Behind his irises there was an ocean deep, and Magnus felt like he was drowning in them, drawn and anchored to those pools of blue. It was never a good idea for someone like him to fall in love. He never died, to fall in love with a mortal was to condemn oneself to heartbreak and ruin, and Magnus had fallen into that trap many times in the past. He swore he wouldn’t again. But he hadn’t counted on meeting Alec. He knew falling was a bad idea, but he couldn’t stop himself…maybe he didn’t want to.

It was such a rare thing for someone to give over their energy explicitly to someone else like that. Alec barely knew Magnus, he had no reason to trust him with his energy, but he had. He’d given over his energy with only a moment of hesitation, giving the warlock the strength he needed. Even other warlocks would have had a difficult time trusting him with their power, but not Alec. That made Magnus smile more.

Falling back against Alec in exhaustion _was_ genuine, but he hadn’t counted on just _how_ exhausted the exertion would make him. Alec looked down at him, concern lacing his face.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus wanted to smile, to reassure him, but he couldn’t. He was far too tired. He was getting the idea that that was the kind of person Alec was; a protector. He was a person that cared _so much_ , he worried and he protected and he cared for the people around him. Such a rare thing to find in a Shadowhunter. Even rarer to find that same concern turned towards a Downworlder. Alec’s concern warmed Magnus’ heart. Everything about Alec was warm. Magnus could feel it against his skin, the warmth of Alec’s grip on his back, the hand that was still holding his, even though the energy transferral had stopped when Luke had been healed.

The others flitted about the apartment celebrating Luke’s recovery and chattering about the Mortal Cup, and normally Magnus would be doing one of two things. He’d either be getting to his feet to join the conversation, with his wide smile and jumpy energy, or he’d be milking the ‘oh I’m so weak right now please help me by continuing to hold me Alexander’ trope for everything he had. But he wanted the concern radiating from Alec’s face to go away, so he managed to smile.

“Yeah.” He lied.

Alec sighed in what could have been relief, Magnus wasn’t sure. Magnus himself sighed, but in exhaustion. He couldn’t help his eyes from fluttering closed as he lay slumped against the young Shadowhunter. He needed energy, he’d used up far too much of his own power. Sleeping right now could potentially be very dangerous, if he didn’t conserve his mana and build up his power enough, falling asleep could be the last thing he did, his body would shut down without sufficient magic to keep him going. He had a potion that could restore enough of his power so he could naturally replenish the rest with sleep, but he couldn’t make it to his storeroom in his condition.

“Magnus?” he heard Alec’s voice, though it was muffled and seemed very far away. He could feel himself drifting away, his body weightless and his mind wandering.    

“Magnus!” Alec’s sharp tone brought Magnus back to Earth, the fear in his voice shocked him out of his daze, and he forced himself to concentrate on staying awake.

“I’m fine,” he managed to whisper, prying his eyes open with some difficulty. “I’m just tired. I used too much magic.”

“What can I do to help?” Alec asked immediately.

Oh but this boy was sweet. Magnus had the urge to smile again, and if he wasn’t so tired he would have. He would smile at Alec all day if he could.

“I have a potion that can help, it’s in my storeroom.” He said.

“Do you want me to get it for you?” Alec asked.

“No!” Magnus’ grip on Alec’s hand tightened as the Shadowhunter shifted to get up. “I think if you left me now Alexander I’d collapse and not be able to get up again. Stay with me,”

It was the truth, though he admitted it was an exaggeration. Anything to see Alec’s face flush so beautifully like it was doing. He could always ask Clary for his potion. Alec’s eyes had shot down to their joined hands, and Magnus mourned the loss of the blue irises until Alec looked back up a moment later.

“Do you need my energy? Would that help?” he asked.

That Alec was still single baffled Magnus in that moment. How anyone could let this beautifully caring creature remain alone was beyond him.

“It would, but I can’t take more of your energy,” Magnus said.

“I told you to take what you need Magnus, so take what you need.” Alec replied. 

Magnus managed to smile at that. “Alright, if you insist.” He murmured.

This time the energy felt different, it wasn’t just flowing _through_ him, it was _staying_ with him. Magnus had sampled many different people’s energy over the years in different circumstances, but Alec’s came in the form of liquid warmth. It warmed Magnus to the core, filled him with a soothing sensation akin to being a small child tucked into bed by a loving parent. It had been many centuries since Magnus had felt anything like that, and his eyes closed on their own accord. He didn’t want to stop, but he had taken enough of Alec’s strength already. He took only what he needed, and stopped.

“How do you feel? Better?” Alec asked quietly.

Magnus sighed. “Yes,” he whispered, and this time it was only a half-lie. “Thank you.”

Slowly, Alec stood, and helped Magnus to his feet. The warlock was sure he could stand on his own, but contrary to that belief he was stumbling again in a matter of seconds, Alec reaching up to steady him almost immediately. His weakness was becoming a nuisance now.

“Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve used this much energy,” Magnus apologised somewhat embarrassedly, letting Alec help him down into one of his armchairs.

“Do you want me to get you that potion?” Alec asked him.

Magnus smiled. “No, I should be okay now. A bit of rest and I’ll be myself again. Thank you Alexander,”

He couldn’t help but notice Alec’s hand was still in his. He liked that. Alec in question flushed again, and ducked his head in a way that was so adorable that if Magnus was at full-strength he would have tried kissing him. He resisted the urge however, and contented himself to enjoy the pink tinge over Alec’s cheeks. Alec managed to be very attractive and very cute at the same time, a combination he liked that hadn’t occurred to him before. Alec wasn’t Magnus’ usual type, but love always had its reasons for picking certain people. Magnus could already see why it picked Alec this time around. It wasn’t exactly love yet, but Magnus was no fool, he had felt this way before, and knew where it was going. And as much as he wanted to hold Alec’s hand forever, he lamented that he had to let him go lest Jace stopped glaring at him and tried to do something instead.

“You can let me go now Alexander, I’m quite alright.” He said reluctantly, but with a teasing smile.

“O-oh. Right. Sorry,” Alec stammered, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Magnus gave a quiet giggle. “I’d be very happy if you could stay a little longer Alec, I need to rest now but I may need assistance with Luke afterwards,”

“Oh, yeah sure. No problem Magnus.” Alec smiled, almost like an unconscious reaction to Magnus’ own smile.

Magnus was sure, looking at the awkward strain on Alec’s lips, that he didn’t smile all that often. A pity, his smiles were breath-taking. He seemed to smile when around Magnus however, and he would take that as good sign his flirting wasn’t completely unwanted. If there was one thing he loathed, it was inserting himself and his affections where they were not wanted.

Magnus couldn’t quite remember what happened next, for the next thing he knew he was waking up, buried beneath a thick blanket, curled up on the armchair he’d draped himself on some hours before. Guess he really was more tired than he’d thought. One quick hand through his hair told him he looked a mess. He hated looking a mess, but it couldn’t be helped after all that sleeping. Luke had taken his own bed so this was his fate for the night it seemed. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and sat up with a quiet groan. Not the most comfortable sleeping position.

“Oh, hey. Magnus you’re up.”

 _I do believe I hear the voice of an angel_ , Magnus mused to himself sleepily, still a little out of it from passing out. He giggled quietly at his own train of thought.

“And you’re still here, I feared you’d be gone when I woke,” he said with a smile as he looked back at Alec, who was just now entering the room.

Alec gave a nervous smile, one that Magnus was starting to adore, and shrugged. “You told me you might need me. I thought I’d let you rest, I’ve been tending to Luke.”

“Ah, thank you. You’re a good help,” Magnus reluctantly left his warm blanket cocoon and got off the chair to stretch his back. “But you shouldn’t be looking at me like this I’m a complete mess,”

“You’re not a mess Magnus,” the response seemed to come out automatically, and hung in the air awkwardly as Alec shifted from one foot to another.

Magnus chuckled. “You’re very sweet.” He commented. “But I need to fix myself up, I can’t go around looking like this while I have guests, it makes me a poor host indeed.”

A click of his fingers and his hair was fixed, and make-up un-smudged. Normally he didn’t like doing his hair and make-up with magic, but desperate times and all that. He checked his hall mirror and smiled at his reflection.

“There we go. Beautiful again,” he praised, ignoring the way his heart did a backflip as Alec gave a little laugh behind him.

This boy would be the death of him.

“Thank you for looking after me while I slept Alexander,” Magnus purred as he turned to Alec, gesturing to the blanket on the chair. “I’m feeling much better now,”

“N-no problem Magnus,” Alec stammered with an awkward cough. “Happy to help.”

“I’ve noticed. You’re a kind soul Alec, it’s a rare thing to see in a Shadowhunter.” He sauntered up to Alec, and though the height difference between them was achingly obvious when they were close, he couldn’t stay away. He looked up at those blue eyes, and smirked. “You have a light in your heart, don’t let it go out.”

He strolled on passed Alec without waiting to see his reaction, going instead into his bedroom to check on Luke. He was doing just fine, Alec had been watching over him very well. He’d been watching over Magnus very well too, something in the back of his mind reminded him. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Alec watching over him while he slept made him feel safe. He was used to being alone, depending only on himself and his own strength. He was ancient and powerful, he earned his power through years of dedication and training, he’d seen centuries of pain and suffering, his losses were beyond count. In all that time he had no one looking after him, he’d taken care of himself. But Alec…thinking of Alec looking after him brought a tender smile to his face. He wouldn’t mind letting Alec take over. He was so very tired of being the strong one.

But…for now, he could hold on. Alec after all, was very new to this. Magnus knew how against gays the Clave was, and his dear Alexander was so very confused. He’d take this slow. Slow was good…slow lingered. He could work with slow. Satisfied that Luke was resting comfortably, Magnus made his way back into the living room where he witnessed Alec bent over, and cleaning the couch that Luke had been bleeding on. Magnus himself busied himself with making drinks while silently enjoying the view.  

“You know I have magic for that right?” he asked amused.

“I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for today,” Alec replied.

Magnus let his smile linger. Such a sweetheart. He was much better after his rest and Alec’s energy, but if he wanted to take care of it, he’d let him. But first…

“Drink break?”

Magnus couldn’t deny the way his heart skipped a beat as Alec’s fingers brushed his in taking the glass from him. The Shadowhunter made a face at the drink, and Magnus had to struggle not to laugh as he drank his own. Alec had no idea how adorable he was, nor the effect he was having on Magnus by just being in the same room. Alec asked him why he’d wanted him, and Magnus had to tell him straight up that he wanted to see him again. He knew by now that subtly went over Alec’s head.

“Why?”

Oh.

Magnus felt his heart break with that single word. Could he really not see why Magnus was interested in him? Could he really not understand why he’d be wanted? That wasn’t right. That wouldn’t do. Alec needed to know how special he was, he needed to see his worth. He needed to see himself the way Magnus saw him.

“For over a century…I’ve held myself back from feeling anything about anyone. Man or woman.” He explained briefly. He glanced up at Alec, not knowing quite how he’d take his next words. “You’ve unlocked something in me.”

He’d never know Alec’s reaction, because his phone had the audacity to ring in that moment. Magnus almost screamed. Alec, the adorable fool that he was, again started stumbling over his words and stammering. His stammering told Magnus one thing – Alec didn’t dislike his attention, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He could understand that, and so he shushed Alec, letting him know it was okay.

“I understand.” He said simply, and watched as Alec’s lips slowly spread into a smile.

His smiles were so beautiful. He’d have to tell him one day. Every smile Alec granted him had Magnus dying to see another. Maybe he could keep him. He wanted to keep him.

“Stay for just one more drink?” he pleaded. “And then decide.”


	2. Just One Drink? - Alec POV

One drink turned into two, and then three, and eventually four. Although Alec wasn’t drinking the fourth, just watching Magnus mix his drinks and add a little magic to it. Alec had to admit he was fascinated by his magic. With a snap of his fingers blue flames appeared above his drink, but when he drank, it didn’t seem to burn. The flames were beautiful and graceful, a lot like Magnus himself, if Alec was being honest.

At the request of Alec, Magnus was swishing this way and that around the living room, telling him stories of some of the adventures he’d gotten into in the past. Alec watched him move about the room in a deep fascination and focus he hadn’t had since he began his Shadowhunter training. Magnus had a peculiar habit of fidgeting with his fingers whenever he paused in his tale, trying to remember the next leg of the story. It was a nervous habit, Alec had seen similar kinds before in older Shadowhunters. Curious that Magnus of all people had one, what was he nervous about? It was only him and Alec, surely there was nothing he could be… _oh_.

Alec’s eyes glanced up from Magnus’ hands to his face. His lips were smiling but the slightly tight lines around them betrayed his nerves. He was trying to entertain Alec, but he was nervous. He was old, very old, he kept omitting details like dates and years in his stories, conscious of the difference of age between them. He didn’t look as old as he claimed to be. The only thing that showed his age were his eyes. Behind his eyes lay the weight of the world, those eyes shone with wisdom and knowledge of ages past. Those eyes were ancient, they’d seen empires rise and fall and rise again, seen civilisations crumble and a new age begin. Alec wondered just what horrors Magnus had witnessed in his long life to give his eyes such a haunting look.

“My dear Alexander, drifting off are we? Am I boring you already?” Magnus’ teasing voice snapped him out of his revere, and he suddenly became aware that he’d been staring at the warlock.

“O-Oh, no. No sorry, I was just…thinking,” Alec stammered.

“You were staring at me pretty hard,” Magnus teased. “I know I’m gorgeous Alec but do pay attention, I’m getting to the good part.”

“You are gorgeous,” Alec mumbled under his breath.

From Magnus’ smirk, he’d heard the comment, but he said nothing about it. Alec breathed a sigh of relief as Magnus continued his story. When he’d asked Magnus _why_ , he didn’t expect anything. He didn’t even mean to say that, it just came out automatically. What he wanted to say was _why me_ , because why would someone like Magnus want _him_? He wasn’t anything special, not when put against Jace, or Izzy, or even Clary. He wasn’t anyone important.

_You’ve unlocked something in me._

Magnus’ words made his mouth go dry. Just thinking about them made a shiver run down his spine. Could he have meant that? Magnus didn’t seem the kind of person to say these things as some sort of cruel joke. The warlock was a mystery to him, he interested Alec greatly. There was so much he wanted to know about him, he wanted to know everything. He didn’t make it his business to hang out with Downworlders, that was Izzy’s department. He’d always been taught that warlocks were dangerous, crafty and powerful individuals, never to be trusted completely, always to be kept at arm’s length. They did nothing without payment – sometimes the price demanded was higher than the favour asked – and they sought out ways to further their own power whenever they could.

Magnus wasn’t like that. He’d given the necklace back to Izzy. He’d helped Luke and nearly killed himself to do it with no price asked. He’d offered his hospitality to the Shadowhunters he had met only recently. Magnus was no doubt crafty and powerful, but Alec had the feeling he was absolutely harmless if he liked you. Alec would hate to make an enemy out of someone like Magnus.

“Magnus, can I ask a favour?”

Magnus stop in his tale and took a sip from his fifth drink. “Yes Alexander?”

“Could you…could you show me…how you do the flame thing, with your fingers…like you did before?” a stupid request to make of a High Warlock, Alec had never felt more ridiculous, but Magnus smiled softly, and sat down next to him.

“You mean this?” he clicked his fingers, and the blue flames appeared in his glass again. Alec nodded, staring at the blue flames as they rippled through the glass.      

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” Magnus smirked, amused by the child-like wonder in Alec’s eyes.

“Why charm your drink?”

“It adds a little zap to the flavour. It can be hardly called magic, it’s such a simple little trick, any conjurer could do it.”

“Are all warlocks this humble?”

Magnus laughed. “Not in the slightest.” He answered. “I’m the first to admit we’re a particularly proud people, the gifts that we possess after all, are quite special, and we’re the only ones that have them. No other Downworlder can do what we do.”

“And I’m guessing no other warlock can do what you can do,” Alec said, glancing up at Magnus from the dancing blue flames. “How does one become a High Warlock of Brooklyn exactly?”

“I’m not _a_ High Warlock, I’m _the_ High Warlock,” Magnus corrected. “Most cities in the world will only have one resident High Warlock, New York happens to have me. The High Warlock of London is an introvert who helps people only when given the very highest of prices. He never comes to any of our soirees, such a spoil sport. The High Warlock of Amsterdam however, gets roaring drunk every time we get together, it’s impossible to keep up with her half the time, but she’s good fun when she’s partially sober.”

Alec chuckled at that, trying to imagine a party full of High Warlocks like Magnus.

“It’s not a position you can claim for yourself, you have to earn the title.” Magnus went on. “I earned mine long ago, and the other warlocks respect me. Other warlocks are not lesser than me, I never think of them as below me, but I do have power and experience they do not.”

“So you’re the most powerful?”

“Essentially. Unless someone new comes into the city and challenges my title.” Magnus shrugged. “As a High Warlock I’m responsible for all of our people in the city, so when the Circle came looking for a warlock I moved at once to protect the others. I also help others of the Downworld, vampires and werewolves and ceelies will come to with problems they can’t solve on their own, and I’ll do what I can do help. Thus is my duty,”

Alec’s next smile appeared to be one of old fondness, as though something Magnus had said reminded him of something else.

“You speak so old-fashioned,” he commented. “Like in fairytales,”

This time, it was Magnus’ turn to flush. “I was born a long time ago,” he said stiffly. “But I thought I’d adequately caught up with modern language,”

“No no you have!” Alec defended, eyes widening as he realised he offended Magnus. “It’s just…the way you speak…it’s still different, has that air of….I don’t know…romanticism, I guess? I…I like the way you speak.”

Magnus’ sharp eyes softened, and he gave a small smile. “I see, well thank you. But you’re asking so much about me, you haven’t given me the chance to ask after you Alexander,”

“I’m not very interesting,” Alec mumbled.

“I beg to differ. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want, but can I ask?”

“I’m not sure why you’d want to, but alright.” Alec shrugged. “I’m not an ancient and mysterious warlock but I’ll do my best,”

Magnus laughed. “I’m not mysterious,”

“That’s because you know you. You’re mysterious to me.” Alec answered.

“Is that so? You like mysterious?” Magnus smirked.

“Maybe,” Alec was being coy now.

He had to admit he felt very comfortable around Magnus, like he was someone he’d known his entire life, and could talk to about anything. Alec would never be able to talk like this around Jace, to have playful banter like this, to exchange the kinds of looks Magnus gave him over his glass, and the kind Alec himself threw back at him before he realised it. Around Jace…it was stiff. Be a soldier, be the emotionless brother, the one who scowls at everything and disapproves of change. With Magnus…he could be him…whoever that was.

“Don’t distract me from my interrogation Alexander Lightwood, I will know something about you before the night is out.” Magnus took a sip from his glass, giving Alec a smouldering look that turned his knees to jelly. “I have a question, but it’s very personal, so I’ll save that one for now. I’ll ask something simple – tell me about your family.”

“That’s probably the least simple thing you could have asked Magnus,” Alec chuckled. “Not much to tell, I’ve got a little brother named Max – he’s always getting into trouble and setting things on fire. Then there’s Izzy, you’ve met her already so you don’t need me to tell you what kind of person she is. She’s a lot like you. Then there’s Jace of course.”

“Jace is a Lightwood? He doesn’t look it.”

“No no, Jace is my parabati.” Alec explained.

A look of realisation dawned over Magnus’ face, but he didn’t interrupt as Alec continued.

“My parents took him in when his father died, and we were raised together, all of us. Jace, well…you’ve met him.”

“Yes, not my favourite Shadowhunter I’ll admit that,” Magnus said distastefully as he stared into the liquid in his glass. “He seems to look straight through you. That annoys me,”

“That annoys _you_?” Alec’s eyebrows raised.

“Don’t be offended when I say that Jace seems a man to be completely obsessed with himself. He seems to me the type of person that always assumes everything is about him, and that he automatically leads the team. I dislike people like that, those kind of people ending up being dangerous to the others closest to them, and since one of those people is you then yes, that annoys me.” Magnus said, a bitter expression on his face.

Alec didn’t like it when Magnus’ features screwed up in anger like that.

“You seem very concerned with someone you’ve only just met Magnus,” Alec said carefully.

“I do don’t I?” Magnus sighed. “Not my fault, if you didn’t stand around looking so pretty I wouldn’t be in this mess,”

Alec let out a bark of laughter, and Magnus smiled as he watched the Shadowhunter struggle to smother it.

“Since when do I stand around and look pretty? Surely you’re talking about Jace, or Izzy.” Alec grinned.

“Nope.” Magnus smirked, his lips popping at the ‘p’. “The prettiest people are always the ones who aren’t aware that they’re pretty.”

“By that logic I’m prettier than you,”

Magnus giggled. “No one’s prettier than me my dear Alexander, but you come in a close second.”

Alec laughed again. Laughing was easy with Magnus, it seemed so foreign with anyone else. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much, or smiled so much. In fact he couldn’t remember the last time he felt happy. He felt happy now, here with Magnus, ignoring his duty to the Institute and letting Magnus take away his problems. Maybe that’s why he agreed to stay. The feeling of being happy was so foreign he just had to make it last longer, savour it in any way he could, because who knows when he’d get to feel like this again? Hopefully soon, if he could see Magnus again. If Magnus even wanted to see him again.

“Do you have family Magnus?” Alec asked.

Magnus’ face turned sad. “Not anymore no,” he replied quietly. “I have a few close friends in the Downworlder community, but other than that no.”

“Oh. I-I’m sorry Magnus –”

“It’s okay.” Magnus smiled, looking back at Alec. “I haven’t been bothered by it for a few centuries now. When you live forever you get used to everyone you know dying,”

Alec frowned sadly. “Is that what it’s like, being immortal? Having to watch everyone die? That sounds so…sad.”

“Parts of it are.” Magnus sighed. “There are times when I curse immortality. Having to watch everyone you love die over and over drives you insane if you don’t deal with it. But there are things I like about immortality. For instance, technology – now that’s been interested to live through I must say. And I adore watching the change in fashion as the ages pass. My favourite age so far is this century, I adore it here in the modern day. I never used to like New York, but I remember when it was a tiny settlement, not a huge metropolis.”

“What is it that you like about New York?”

Magnus smiled. “We’re talking about me again Alexander,”

“I want to know more,” Alec gave a shy smile. “And I’m pretty boring. I train, I go on missions, and that’s about it.”

“You must do something for fun,”

Alec shrugged. “I read sometimes, I don’t have much time these days but when I was younger I liked to read.”

“I have a library you know,” Magnus smirked a little. “If that would tempt you to come back again?”

Alec chuckled. “You don’t have to lure me in Magnus,”

“But where’s the fun in just asking?” Magnus teased. “What do you like to read?”

“All sorts of things really. I used to read a lot about Downworlders before I started training, but I think they’re mostly inaccurate now,”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because warlocks are supposed to be terrifying and selfish. And you’re not.” Alec said simply.

Magnus smiled gently. “Some warlocks are,” he said. “And I can be quite terrifying when the situation calls for it. Selfish too, when I want to be. Don’t let my _very_ cute face fool you Alec, I’m too old to be kind anymore, all the mercy left me eons ago.”

“You don’t scare me,” Alec said, tilting his head to one side. “You’re kind to Clary and Izzy, even decent to the mundane. And you saved Luke.”

“Partially because I know him, but yes I suppose that’s true. I’m not usually so generous, normally I’d be demanding all sorts of payments from you, and I do have ways of getting that from…reluctant parties.”

“Why do you want me to think you’re terrifying so much?” Alec chuckled.

Magnus almost looked shy. “I don’t want _you_ to think I’m terrifying. I just want to make sure you don’t underestimate me. Getting close to people is hardly wise when you’re a warlock, and I don’t usually trust Shadowhunters,”

“You trust me?”

“I do.” Magnus smiled. “I haven’t known you all that long Alexander, but it’s easy to tell what kind of person someone is by their actions. You’re a protector; always will be. You helped me as you help everyone around you, without, I suspect, a thought given to yourself. I wondered if maybe _I_ can be that thought. And besides the fact that you’re so very cute,”

Alec flushed and ducked his head, causing Magnus to giggle at him.

“It’s getting late,” Magnus murmured, glancing at the time. “You’d better get your rest, I’m sure you’ll be in a world of trouble when you get back tomorrow.”

Alec sighed. “I’m sure.”

Magnus smirked. “If you like I could keep you here forever, then you wouldn’t have to go back,”

Alec smirked back. “Tempting, but Izzy would find me eventually and kill me. Then kill you,”

“Ah yes, and we wouldn’t want that. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That’s true you know, learned that the hard way. You won’t believe the ways Camille has tried to kill me over the years,”

Alec chuckled.

“Take the couch Alec, it’s more comfortable than the chair. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask,” Magnus said as he got up.

“What about you?” Alec asked.

“I don’t do much sleeping,” Magnus replied. “Besides, I’ve been passed out for a few hours. I’m not very tired. Don’t worry about me. Goodnight Alexander, and sweet dreams.”

Izzy said sweet dreams to him. Or she used to, when they were little. Somehow, coming from Magnus, as he disappeared down the hall, made Alec feel safe. He smiled, and settled himself down to sleep.


	3. The Morning After - Epilogue

What he woke up to was a pair of yellow eyes squinting at him. A tabby cat was perched on the coffee table by his face, examining him like he was a dead mouse to eat. Alec frowned. Magnus’ hadn’t turned himself into a cat did he?

“Good morning Alexander, I see you’ve met the Chairman,” Magnus’ voice sounded from behind him, and Alec pushed himself upwards to glance over at him, then back down at the cat, that was still staring at him.

“The Chairman?” he questioned.

“Chairman Meow,” Magnus said with a wide smile. “My cat. Don’t mind him, he’s not used to strangers in the house. He’s trying to figure out who you are and why you’re here.”

“You…have a cat…called Chairman Meow,” Alec said slowly, hesitantly reaching out to the cat. He hoped it was a nice cat. “Hey there little guy, I’m Alec.” Introducing yourself to a cat may be the first sign you’re insane, but hey it could be a magic cat, it might understand him and Alec didn’t want to be rude and offend a magic cat in case it tried to kill him in his sleep.

“What, you think because I’m _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn_ , I have to be serious and mature all the time?” Magnus snorted in the most undignified manner. “What’s the point of growing up if you can’t be childish every once and a while?”

“I guess. I wouldn’t know, since I’m not centuries old.” Alec commented, watching the cat snuggle its head into Alec’s palm.

“Oh he likes you,” Magnus said happily.

“That’s good?”

“Of course. Never trust a person that a baby or an animal doesn’t like. Life lessons Alexander, I’m full of them.”

Alec saw a blur of red and Magnus was beside him, Chairman Meow hopping from the table to his lap. Magnus was donned in a red satin robe, which shimmered and twinkled in the light. Alec suspected it had glitter all over it, Magnus and glitter appeared to be synonyms after all. Speaking of glitter, under Magnus’ eyes there was a fresh line of sparkles, he’d clearly been up sometime before Alec, because his make-up was perfect and his hair styled. Alec kind of liked it better when it was messed up.

“I never date anyone my cat doesn’t like,” Magnus commented, glancing at Alec cheekily out the corner of his eye. “Sleep well?” he asked.

“Well enough,” Alec answered awkwardly. “Y-You?”

“Soundly,” Magnus smiled, scratching Chairman behind the ears vigorously. “Chairman usually sleeps with me, but he was out here all night watching you,”

“That’s…not creepy at all.” Alec muttered.

Magnus laughed. “He’s just curious, don’t mind him. Look he loves you already, say hello Chairman,”

He dumped the cat on Alec’s lap, and watched in amusement as the younger man froze and squirmed uncomfortably as Chairman got himself comfortable, and started purring. Awkwardly, Alec reached down to pet him. Magnus looked pleased.

“Are you hungry? I was going to get breakfast,” Magnus murmured.

“I should get back to the Institute…” Alec bit his bottom lip, sorry that he had to leave. It seemed rude to just crash for a night then duck out the next day.

“Of course,” Magnus said understandably. “But I can’t send you on your way without being a good host. Might I keep you…just a little longer, Alexander?”

The way Magnus said his name made Alec’s stomach flip. Alexander sounded so magically in his voice. How could he say no to that? He smiled shyly.

“I guess I could…be a little late back.”

Magnus beamed, and Alec decided that whatever punishment would come from this, it was worth it to see that bright smile on Magnus’ face.


End file.
